Del verbo ya fue
by nadiaMonster
Summary: -Harry a muerto Neville- Fue lo que Hermione Granger logro escuchar mientras espiaba tras la puerta, despues de esto la castaña aprenderia que esto de espiar no es una buena idea, como tampoco lo es precipitarse en sus acciones y no esperar explicaciones


**Summary: -Harry ha muerto Neville- Fue lo que Hermione Granger logro escuchar mientras espiaba tras la puerta, después de esto la castaña aprendería que esto de espiar no es una buena idea, como tampoco lo es precipitarse en sus acciones y no esperar explicaciones.**

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, ya saben, si lo fueran todo hubiera sido tan, tan diferente *O*.**

**Hola! Vaya pues yo de nuevo con otro one... ya los extrañaba je, ahora cambiando un poco de genero, tanto drama no es bueno (?) jeje, tengo que decir que es un poco raro, la idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo cuando estaba a punto de dormir es por eso que es un poco rara, pero bueno lo dejo a su criterio.**

**DEL VERBO YA FUE.**

¿Acaso nunca iban a bajar?

Hermione bufo frustrada, esos dos nunca cambiarían, ¿No se daban cuenta de que faltaban solo veinte minutos para la clase? No, al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta ya que seguían en su cuarto haciendo algo al parecer más importante que asistir a clases, ella sabia que si continuaban así no iban alcanzar desayuno y sabía que eso al menos para Ron, era un gran castigo.

— Se lo merecen.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al pensar en el trauma de su amigo pelirrojo por no tener algo en el estómago para sus clases del día, pero fue en ese momento mientras imaginaba al pelirrojo que pensó en Harry, su Harry, al pensar en el moreno sin poderlo evitar comenzó a soñar despierta, la idea de ella con Harry, juntos…

— Deja de pensar estupideces.

Y en verdad que sus ideas eran una gran estupidez, ¿En que universo alterno Harry, le correspondería? Ella tenía claro su lugar, ella no era mas que la "mejor amiga", la confidente, la de los consejos, la que estaba ahí para apoyarlo en sus locuras, solo eso… nada más, su amiga. Sabía que ya era hora de aprender a vivir con eso, ya era hora de aceptar su realidad, después de tantos años en los cuales ella y Harry, habían compartido tantas cosas y el moreno nada mas no se fijaba en ella, había llegado el tiempo de resignarse, la época en la cual soñaba que un buen día Harry, llegaba y le declaraba su amor, había quedado en el pasado.

— ¡Se van a apurar!

Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la sala común, giro su cuerpo para ver a Ginny, que le sonreía de una manera en verdad extraña.

— ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

— Nada, ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé.

— Esperas a Harry ¿Verdad?

— Si, también a Ron.

No podía darse el lujo de hacer obvio lo que seguramente ya lo era.

— Ah, bueno que tengas suerte por lo que veo no tienen ánimos de asistir a clases, me voy, adiós Hermione.

Le dedico una ultima sonrisa a la pelirroja al verla desaparecer por el hueco del retrato, y no era una sonrisa forzada de esas que le dedico por mucho tiempo, cuando ella y Harry, bueno, cuando tenían una relación, no supo cual fue el motivo pero lo suyo con el moreno no había funcionado, un buen día después de meses saliendo Harry, llego muy sonriente a darle la noticia que era libre, y muy al contrario de lo que ella esperaba Ginny se lo tomo muy bien, por eso la apreciaba de verdad.

Sabia que no por ese hecho ella tendría posibilidad alguna con Harry, pero al menos así no tenia que vivir día a día con falsas sonrisas al ver a su amigo al lado de la pelirroja, no tenia que aparentar la inexistente felicidad por esto y eso era un descanso, ya que toda su vida desde el momento en el cual descubrió su amor por el moreno en quinto año había hecho eso, aparentar y aparentar.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj nerviosa, solo faltaban quince minutos y ella aun no desayunaba, así que de nuevo bufo exasperada rodó los ojos y enfadada subió a los dormitorios de los chicos.

— ¡Pero que piensan!, ¡Esos dos no tienen sentido de la responsabilidad!, ¡Pero ya verán, ya verán…!

Fue reduciendo la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la puerta, pudo escuchar unas voces aunque no estaba segura de quien eran, hablaban en susurros, quería sorprenderlos, asustarlos o lo que fuera con tal de que aprendieran la lección.

Pego su oído a la puerta para enterarse un poco de lo que hablaban cuando escucho algo, algo que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara, que deseara la muerte en ese momento, algo que la mato por dentro.

— Harry murió, Neville.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Esta mañana, yo… no se como paso.

La voz de Ron llegaba desde un punto muy lejano hasta sus oídos, ahora no sentía más, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y viajaron por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, un dolor en su pecho la hizo sentirse débil, como dolía, sus piernas perdieron fuerza e inevitablemente cayo al suelo lentamente, aun con las palabras de Ron dando vueltas en su cabeza.

— _Harry murió, Neville._

Eso era una broma, una estúpida broma de Ron para Neville, si seguramente era eso ya que ¿Harry muerto? ¡Imposible!, la noche anterior lo había visto, había hablado con él, ambos se habían carcajeado de cosas sin sentido, simplemente era imposible.

¡Tonto Ron!, trato de convencerse a ella misma, aunque el dolor en su pecho le impedía pensar coherentemente y encontrarle algún sentido a esa situación, quería pensar que solo se trataba de una muy mala broma por parte del pelirrojo, de repente se sintió vacía, sin ganas de continuar.

— Es mentira.

Vio a la nada, perdiéndose en un punto fijo de la pared, ¿Cómo había pasado?, era una broma seguramente ya que en el momento que Harry había vencido a Voldemort hace unos meses Hermione estaba segura que desde ese momento la vida de Harry iba a cambiar, no mas peligros de muerte, no mas dolor, no mas sufrimiento.

— Lo siento Ron.

— Gracias Neville, en verdad me duele, lo apreciaba mucho.

— ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

— Solo unas personas, tú y bueno…

— Si entiendo.

— Fue por algo para poner su cuerpo.

— _Fue por algo para poner su cuerpo._

Estas palabras llegaron a sus oídos tan pronto, que sin saber exactamente como se puso de pie rápidamente, tanto que se mareo al hacerlo, las lagrimas habían hecho ya estragos en su rostro ahora estos se veían un poco rojos e hinchados y sentía la garganta completamente seca pero eso no impidió que abriera la puerta de un manotazo, ocasionando un gran alboroto, tanto Ron como Neville la vieron asustados.

— ¿Hermione, estas bien?

Negó con la cabeza y se toco el pecho, la respiración era a cada segundo más difícil.

—Dime que es mentira.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Harry…

Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar y de nuevo cayo al suelo, ahora auxiliada rápidamente por Neville y Ron los cuales no entendían su comportamiento.

— ¿Hablas de su muerte?

— Si, ¿Es mentira verdad?

Ron negó confundido sin entender aun de que hablaba su castaña amiga.

— Pensé que te alegraría.

— ¡De que hablas! ¡Como me va a alegrar si yo…!

Enmudeció de pronto, no era el momento para declararse, en ese momento sintió un vació en su estómago, ¡Claro que no era el momento!, de hecho por su cobardía ahora nunca llegaría ese momento, Harry había muerto.

— Hermione, tranquilízate, no es para tanto.

— ¡Ron! ¡No digas eso! ¡Era tu mejor amigo por Merlín!

Los sollozos que salían de su pecho segundo a segundo iban aumentando de intensidad, el volumen de su voz también, tanto que apostaría que todo el castillo la podía escuchar pero no le importo.

— Vamos Hermione, era mi amigo, pero no mi mejor amigo no exageres, además se puede remplazar, solo le tengo que…

No supo en que instante se había zafado el brazo de Neville, el cual observaba atónito la escena y le dio una bofetada a Ron, tan fuerte que el pelirrojo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y poso su mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Harry es irremplazable!

Ron sobo de nuevo su mejilla y las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

— No te entiendo ¿Por qué te pones así? Tú no lo soportabas incluso pensé esto te alegraría, nunca lo viste con buenos ojos, siempre viéndolo con asco, no lo niegues Hermione, hasta Neville se dio cuenta.

Neville, se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, pero aun así asintió a una dolida Hermione ¿Qué ella no lo soportaba? ¡Por Merlín si lo amaba más que su vida!, ¿Cómo Ron se atrevía a decir eso?

—No sabes lo que dices Ron, yo…

— ¿Tú, que?

— ¡Lo amaba!

Ron se quedo de piedra al escuchar esto, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Amar a Harry?

— ¡Estás loca!, ¿Como que lo amabas?, ¡Es imposible Hermione!, creo que necesitas terapia.

Fue todo lo que necesito, de nuevo se encamino hacia a un sorprendido Ron, el cual al verla venir solo fue retrocediendo poco a poco, sabia que no venia nada bueno, y no se equivoco de un momento a otro Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él golpeando con fuerza su pecho, mientras sollozaba de nuevo.

— ¡Yo lo ame! ¡Siempre lo e hecho! ¡Pero claro, no podía decir nada, era su amiga maldita sea, como le iba a salir con eso! ¡Oh Harry te amo! ¡No Ron, yo no podía hacer eso, no ahora que iba a ser feliz, no podía, no podía! ¡Lo amaba!

Ron se quedo de piedra al escuchar la confesión de Hermione y entonces lo comprendió todo, sabia a que Harry se refería ella y cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo que ahí estaba pasando una voz llego a los oídos de la castaña, una voz que ella pensó jamás escucharía de nuevo.

— ¿Hermione?

Hermione sollozo con más fuerza en el hombro de Ron.

— ¡Y ahora lo escucho! ¡Grandioso!

— Hermione.

— ¡Ya basta Ron! ¡Deja de lastimarme!

— ¡Yo no hago nada!

Sintió la calidez de unas manos que se posaban delicadamente sobre sus hombros, y un aroma que la embriago, ¡Como le hacia esto el maldito destino!, recordar hasta su olor cuando ya no lo podía ver.

— Hermione voltea.

Hermione hipo y se dejo llevar por esa alucinación, pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados, no quería que su sueño acabara tan pronto.

— Abre los ojos.

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a ser fácil que la convenciera esa alucinación, por más que ella lo necesitara no iba a ser tan fácil.

— Por favor

Está bien, tal vez si iba a ser fácil ya que ni en sus sueños le podía negar algo a él.

Poco a poco lo hizo, la luz le molesto un poco pero lo logro, trato en enfocar y en cuanto lo hizo su corazón dio un vuelco, su estómago dio otra voltereta y mas lagrimas viajaron por sus mejillas.

— ¡Harry!

Se lanzo a sus brazos y fue recibida con gran efusividad, ella solo podía refugiar su cara en ese pecho aspirando ese aroma, dudo un momento en hacer lo que su cabeza le decía, pero después de unos segundos de duda se convenció, al fin y al cabo estaba segura era una alucinación, se soltó del abrazo protector de Harry e hizo algo que en su vida se atrevería, lo beso…

Al principio fue un beso inocente, recibido por su alucinación con sorpresa pero después de unos segundos, ambos lo empezaron a disfrutar, Hermione estaban en el paraíso, se preguntaba desde cuando había tenido tan buena imaginación.

El aire le fue exigiendo que se separara, cosa que ella no deseaba, al instante se dio que no era buena en sus alucinaciones, en ellas no necesitaría oxigeno y besaría a Harry eternamente.

— ¡Wow!

Levanto la vista para toparse con los verdes de Harry, los cuales la veían de una manera extraña, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de su realidad, Harry había muerto.

— ¡Harry!

Harry se sobresalto al escuchar el grito aterrador de la castaña, le dedico una mirada a Ron y este le sonrió mientras se encogía los hombros, pero una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, remplazando a la anterior.

— Cree que moriste, debiste escucharla.

— La escuche.

— ¿Todo?

Harry asintió, Hermione veía como su alucinación y Ron hablaban, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y entonces noto que su alucinación traía una pequeña caja, como si en ella fueran a meter…

La respuesta llego a ella tan pronto que por poco cae de nuevo, si no fuera por los brazos de Ron que la salvaron de caer.

— Dime que es un sueño.

Poco a poco sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía alarmantemente.

— ¿Un sueño?

— ¿Para que es esa caja?

Ron vio la pequeña caja y se carcajeó, ya que según veía Hermione se había dado cuenta de todo, Harry por su parte se alboroto el cabello confundido.

— Para Harry por supuesto, no pretenderás que deje su cuerpo por ahí ¿Verdad?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras su respiración se aceleraba mas y mas, claro todo era tan obvio, y ella confesándose en medio de lágrimas, gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor por Harry, Harry Potter por supuesto, no Harry, el hámster de Ron.

Si, un Hámster, ese hámster que Luna Lovegood le había regalo al pelirrojo y este había encontrado divertido llamarlo Harry, se sintió estúpida, era obvio cual Harry había muerto, el Harry que ella había besado y abrazado hasta hace un momento era real.

— ¡Oh no, que hice!

— Creo que te acabas de confesar sin olvidar ese beso, vaya creo que Harry sufrirá efectos secundarios por ello.

Harry, frunció el entrecejo mientras trataba de comprender todo, la risa de Ron, el rostro confundido de Neville y Hermione roja como un tomate por lo que acababa de ocurrir, el cuerpo de Harry el hámster, y entonces lo entendió, una carcajada salió involuntariamente, logrando que Hermione abriera los ojos y saliera corriendo de la habitación, tardo un segundo en asimilarlo y bajo corriendo tras ella.

— ¡Hermione espera!

No se detuvo, lo que quería era salir de ahí, ¿Como había pasado eso?, ella confesándose y besando a Harry por la culpa de un hámster, ¡Era humillante!, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al retrato para así esconderse o huir, ya era hora de que conociera el mundo, había tantos lugares que deseaba conocer y lo mas importante estos estaban lejos de el moreno, el mundo era muy grande, con muchos lugares para esconderse. Pero no contaba con la rapidez de Harry y antes de que escapara la alcanzo.

— Espera.

— Yo… antes… pensé que… lo siento Harry.

Bajo la mirada y espero su respuesta, el típico "Somos amigos y nada mas", ya estaba preparada psicológicamente, pero en lugar de eso, sintió como Harry levantaba lentamente su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— También te amo Hermione Granger.

— Si Harry, pero comprende que…

Un momento, ¿Había escuchado lo que creyó escuchar?, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry no se lo permitió.

— Es por eso que no podía estar con Ginny, yo te amo solo a ti mi Hermione.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y unas lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas, Harry también sonrió y acerco lentamente su rostro a ella, de un momento a otro estaban unidos por un beso, un beso en el cual ambos dejaban el corazón, Harry aun traía la caja donde, el otro Harry descansaba en paz.

Ron, bajo las escaleras rápidamente moría por saber en que terminaba aquel alboroto cuando llego, vio con orgullo como sus dos amigos se besaban, eso lo puso feliz, pero lo que no le puso feliz fue ver como Harry con la urgencia de acercarse más a Hermione soltó a su inerte hámster, y su pequeño cuerpo rodaba hacia un lado cerca del sillón, al parecer ni Harry ni Hermione se fijaron en ese pequeño detalle, ellos estaban en lo suyo, se disponía a ir por el cuando vio un gato color canela acercarse peligrosamente al cuerpo de Harry.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra gato del demonio!

Demasiado tarde, Crookshanks de un solo bocado se lo había comido, Ron vio como el gato se lamía los bigotes y abandonaba la sala común, en ese instante Seamus llego corriendo a la sala, topándose con una escena muy poco usual, Hermione y Harry pegados y acalorados, Neville con cara de confusión y Ron blanco como la cera.

— Ron ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

— ¿Qué dicen?

— Que Harry murió.

Ron vio a Harry y Hermione que en efecto parecía que los habían pegado con pegamento, vio la pequeña caja donde hasta hace un momento descansaba el pequeño Harry, suspiro y dijo.

— Si, del verbo ya fue.

**FIN**

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno, regular? je, ojala me lo digan en su Review si¿?, como vieron no es nada bueno escuchar tras la puerta te puedes enterar de cosas extrañas (?) y nada convenientes je, Hermione vencida por un Hamster... xD, suele pasar supongo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, yo me voy, es todo lo que tenia que decir, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
